Mulan : Soul Eater Style
by CookieSmasher
Summary: The title says it all! Kay... This is my first FanFiction ever! Soooooo be nice? Rated T because I like to swear and blood xD rating may change in future chapters since my friends say I'm a pervert xD! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**AN: IMPORTANT READ BEFORE STARTING: Whassup, people? ****The thing I've got to say is that in this Fic Shinigami-sama owns a country instead of a city. Beware of OOC-ness (sorry) and possible dry humour (I'm so not funny, TT^TT)**

**Alright guys, so this is my very firs FanFiction so I hope I'm not horrible hehe! Flames are allowed (that way I can improve my writing =D). Review please! I like to know what people think about my work.**

**Thank you and ENJOY!**

* * *

In the early morning hours, in Death Country's border wall, a group of rebels climbed the border wall.

A sentry, who was watching them, ran to the alarm but, as he grabbed the torched and twisted, he became facing a tall man with short light brown hair wearing a patched hat.

The sentry hesitated and stood looking horrified at the man for a few seconds before pulling himself together and threw the torch to the recipient full of gasoline, to alert the others.

"Now all of Death Country knows you're here!" the sentry said fiercely.

The mysterious man seized Death Country's flag and burned it in the flames burning out of the recipient.

"Perfect!" said the man smirking.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short, I'm sorry so very, very sorry but, this is just the prologue. The chapters will be bigger I promise! R&R please!**

**See yeh guys!**

**CaXica**** Pw**


	2. Chapter 1: The Matchmaker

**Chapter 2: The Matchmaker.**

**AN: Hiya there! So I finally got this updated! Before we go for the chapter I wanted to tell RandomDancing123 THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! It's nice to know that someone is reading my crap and I'm sorry if I suck at writing, though I promise that as long as a there is at least one person reading I'll update as soon as I can and won't abandon the story. =D Now after this loooong and boooooring author's note I'll stop babbling and on with the chapter!**

**Label:**

_Thoughts are wrote in Italic._

* * *

**Normal POV****:**

General Ivan Evans entered Shinigami-sama's Death Room, he had very important news. General Ivan was a rich, stuck up, cold man but, a formidable strategist and fighter.

"Shinigami-sama, the rebels have crossed our borders!" General Ivan reported coldly while bowing in one knee.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" said a man dressed in blue clothes, wearing round glasses and was almost bald, the exception being two parallel towers of hair with a smug face "No one can go through Death Country's border! We have some of the most skilled fighters there! Don't talk nonsense General Ivan!"

"Calm down Counsellor Ox-kun! Let's hear what General Ivan-kun has to say shall we?" said Shinigami-sama in his never ending cheerful tone.

"Shinigami-sama, Noah is the one leading the rebels, and we've recognised three of his fighters!" – continued Ivan unfazed by Ox in the same emotionless tone.

"Really, who're them?" asked Shinigami-sama curiously.

"Among them we saw: Giriko, the chainsaw man, Justin Law, the priest, who was our former fighter and Gopher, Noah's servant."

"Justin Law? Impossible! He was one of our most faithful soldiers!" Ox contradicted.

"Ox-kun, zip it for now, will you?" at Shinigami-sama's words Ox immediately shushed. "So Justin-kun finally showed his true colours… Oh well, that's a shame! We'll have to be more alert!"

"I'll set up defences around Shibusen Mansion (**AN: Sorry I had to put the name Shibusen somewhere XD**) immediately!" stated Ivan.

"That won't be necessary Ivan-kun! I'm a Shinigami after all and besides there's more important people to protect like my nation, right?" Shinigami-sama clapped his oversized hands cheerfully "Ox-kun?"

"Yes, Shinigami-sama?" asked Ox bowing his head low.

"I want you to find as many recruits as possible" Ox nodded to Shinigami-sama and leaved Death Room.

"I'm sorry, Shinigami-sama but, I believe my troops and strategy are more then enough to stop him!" contradicted Ivan politely but with a cocky smirk.

"Sorry Ivan-kun but, I don't want to take risks the lives of my people are in the line! Better careful then sorry, right?"

"Very well, Shinigami-sama, as you wish." Ivan got up bowed his head and turned to leave with a disgusted expression.

* * *

**Maka's POV****:**

My name is Maka Albarn and I'm 18 years old. I have waist-size sandy blonde hair and beautiful yet both strange and mesmerizing green eyes. People usually tell me I'm cute even if my chest area is still underdeveloped.

Right now I'm sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast and chanting to myself what I memorized yesterday.

"A good woman must be: quiet, graceful, polite, delicate, refined, punctual…. OOH I HATE THIS CRAP! I'm seriously going to kill my father for making me go to this matchmaking thing and my mother for agreeing! I thought she hated dad as much as I do and that she was against these kinds of things! I want to die!" I banged my head on the table when I heard the rooster sing. Damn I wanted to pluck that shitty rooster alive. If he was singing it meant I had farm work to do, since my idiotic father decided to live in a farm with his illness (that incapacitated him from spending too much energy).

I got up from my seat, cleaned the dishes and started calling my unusual purple cat: Blair.

"BLAIR! BLAIIIR!" Blair came running to me, I smiled.

Blair was the only one who truly understood me, I'm a awesome martial arts fighter, better then most men, I was almost as strong as grown men and my speed was beyond believe! I also had a power that people call: Soul Perception (it's said that it's a very rare gift almost like a legend), that gives me the ability to see soul's and analyse their personalities and intentions in a blink of an eye! I would be an advantageous fighter for Shinigami-sama and his troops now that Noah's rebel army is invading us, but noooo… my poor excuse of a father is too scared to lose his "Little Maka-chan" (as he put it) too, when he perfectly knows that he lost me the moment he cheated on my mother and me. I hate lecherous perverts and liars and he's both.

"Blair, will you help me with my chores today?" Blair meowed at me questioningly.

I grabbed a bag with food for chickens and tied it around Blair's torso. "You just have to run around and feed the chickens." I made a hole in the bottom of the bag and opened the door for her "I'll give you a big Goldfish after!" I smiled as Blair sped to the chicken's yard.

I went back to the kitchen to make some remedy tea for my idiotic father.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Spirit was in the mini-temple of ancestors he owned.

He lighted a stick of incense and put it in a plate with a small dragon attached to it he kneed, bowed his head respectfully and prayed:

"Honourable ancestors please help my beautiful Maka-chan impress the Matchmaker today. *dramatic pause* and would you grant me some more beautiful women too? Pweaseeee?" Spirit was crying like a baby now.

* * *

**Maka's POV:**

Blair was done with the chickens so I gave her a big Goldfish as I promised.

I took the teapot and a cup to the mini-temple.

Today I was wearing a patched red mini-skirt and a black tank top with my favourite combat boots.

When I arrived at the temple I heard my stupid father praying for more women, like he didn't have enough yet…

I entered the mini-temple and placed the teapot and cup on the ground next to him.

"Don't you have enough women already?" I asked angrily.

As soon as he noticed I was near he attempted to hug me but failed miserably as I Maka-chopped him.

"Anyway, your doctor said you had to drink 3 cups of tea in the morning and 3 at night." My voice was full of boredom but, as always, he missed the tone and started crying and wailing.

"Maka-chan worries about her papa!" he sobbed.

I Maka-chopped him again, humped and turned away to go to the stupid matchmaking thing when instead I could be improving my skills.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Kami and Granny Albarn were waiting impatiently for Maka.

I should've prayed to the ancestors for luck!" Kami ranted.

"How lucky can they be? They're dead!" (**AN: this is one of my favourite phrases of the film! ^^**) Besides I've got all the luck we'll need!" exclaimed Granny holding up a shrine looking cage with a cricket inside it. "This is your chance to prove yourself!" whispered Granny to the cricket.

"Cricri?" the cricket looked at Granny confused.

Granny on the other hand placed a hand in front of her eyes and started to cross the street that was full of carts speeding from one side to another.

"GRANNY NO!" Kami shouted but it was too late, Granny was already crossing the street.

People started crashing against each other to avoid collision with the old lady. Granny finished crossing the street without a scratch and uncovered her eyes.

"YES!" Granny yelled looking at the cricket and turning around to yell at Kami. "THIS CRICKET IS A LUCKY ONE!" said cricket was shivering and passed out in the spot.

Kami shook her head disapprovingly.

* * *

**Maka's POV:**

I arrived at my mother's house within 5 minutes on my female horse, she was one of the fastest in the country, the street was a complete chaos, and I sighed. "Granny must've done something again." I jumped of my horse and run to where mum and Granny were.

"I'm here…" I said unenthusiastically. Mum looked at me threateningly. "What?" this time mum narrowed her eyes. "Mum you know I hate this matchmaking crap! I'm not even…"

"No excuses! Let's get you cleaned up!" she cut me impatiently.

The beauty workers and mum undressed me and shoved me into a bath. They started scrubbing my hair and body hurriedly. After the bath they dressed me into a beautiful mid-thigh high green silk Kimono with its strings and knots in black (I don't mind Kimonos at all but, God I hate dresses!) and put me in simple swallow black sandals that had long ribbons to tie around the leg. After dressing came the worst part: the makeup, man I hate that stuff! It was obligatory to use white powder in the whole face with red lips. The hair was in a loose yet graceful bun, mum added a small black comb with a beautiful white flower as a decoration to my hair.

"You're ready!" squeaked mum excitedly.

"Not yet!" said Granny as she appeared out of nowhere, and superstitious as ever holding 4 objects. "An apple for serenity…" she shoved an apple down my throat, literally. "A pendent for balance…" Granny slid a yin and yang pendent between my breasts, it was kind of uncomfortable. "Beads of jade for beauty, I want you to show it off!" Granny placed a beautiful necklace made off green jade beads around my neck, then mum appeared holding a caged cricket, Granny grabbed the shrine looking cage and sing-sang (**AN: I'm not sure about this word but whatever xD**): " And a cricket just for luck!" she raised my mini-Kimono and tied the cage around my upper left thigh, and for some reason the cricket seemed to be scared of Granny. "And not even you, Maka can blow the matchmaking ceremony up!"

"But Granny… I don't even want to go there!" I groaned.

"C'mon honey, this way you can find yourself a man!" exclaimed mum happily. "And give your mother some grandchildren!" I almost fell on my face when she said that, I so don't want to have kids, well at least not before I turn 30!

"Mum I don't even like men!" I said irritably.

There was a dead silence before Granny broke it:

"Don't tell me you're a lesbian?"

"WHAT? HELL NO!" how could Granny even think of such a thing! "What I mean is that they're nothing more then liars and perverts that only want to get laid!"

"Maka dear… not all men are like that!" said mum trying to change my mind.

"Oh really? Tell me about one!"

"Weeeeell… Paul?"

"He reads Playboy magazines…"

"How do you know that?"

"I saw him buying it."

"What about Peter?"

"He has a girlfriend for every day of the week…"

"Saunders?"

"He says he climbed to the top of Mont Everest!"

"What about…"

"Mum that's enough… I proved my point men are either liars, perverts or both."

"C'mon honey, I promise that if you fail I won't interfere with your life ever again and I'll make sure to make your father do the same. Okay, sweetie?" damn her, she got my weak point, having my father out of my way is like a dream come true.

"Fine, I'm of then…" I said defeated.

"Try at least or no deal!"

"Whatever mum…"

I started walking to the matchmaking ceremony that was run by Medusa Gorgon, the evilest person in whole Death Country. While I was walking I could see the men and boy's my age looking at my legs lustfully, I ignored the whistling and provocative yells and continued walking.

When I arrived at Medusa's front yard, there were a total of 4 girls waiting to be called. While I waited I saw that most of the girls got out with terrified expressions. _Oh, this is going to be fun after all._

"Maka Albarn!" Medusa's soul and voice were full of poison, evil and madness, I had to admit that it kind of creep me out.

"Present." I said emotionlessly.

"Speaking without permission…" she grinned evilly at me.

"Shit…" I cursed under my breath and walked inside the house before the doors closed again.

The inside of the house was all black with blood red arrows scattered all over the walls, objects, floor and ceiling. _Is this what the other girls were scared off? Seriously…_

Medusa started to examine my body but soon finished.

"You have muscles and that means you work out daily and that you are strong… hum… you have nice long legs but you lack any breasts and you're too skinny…" Oh I so wanted to introduce her to my hidden book.

At the time I didn't notice but the cricket was somehow able to escape the cage.

"Not too good for bearing sons, honey." Medusa continued.

I saw the cricket try to jump to Medusa's shoulder but, I caught in mid air before he landed and threw it into a random direction before Medusa turned to me again.

"Recite the Final Admonition…"

"'Fulfil your duties calmly and respectfully and reflect before you act, this shall bring you honour and glory'." I said mechanically.

Medusa started circling me like I was a prey and she the predator.

"Hum… let's see how you pour tea." She said in a almost challenging way.

We walked to a black wooden table with a blood red arrow crossing the middle of it, the teapot and cup though were completely black.

"To please your future… hum… in-laws you must show a sense of dignity… do you think you can do it, honey?" I almost humped before I walked to the teapot and cups and poured the tea with perfect grace and accuracy (the tea was completely black too, go figure) this made Medusa frown.

"Hum… not bad honey, not bad…"

When Medusa picked up the cup, I saw the cricket inside it with a huge satisfied grin on his features. At first I was going to take the cricket of the cup with my light speed but decided against and see how Medusa would react if see saw it.

Unhappily for me Medusa seemed to have read my mind and smirked when she looked at the cricket inside her cup who run back to his cage on my thigh and lock himself inside it, which made Medusa look curiously at.

Finally taking her eyes from my thigh she looked at me.

"Were you trying to make me eat a cricket?"

"No I just saw it the same time you did…"

"Lying isn't nice, honey." I swear I saw Medusa's eyes turn yellow like a snake's.

"I'm not lying…" my voice was threateningly cold. A cold atmosphere installed itself around us.

"I see… say, do you like snakes?" _Where the fuck did that come from?_

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Because their sly…"

Medusa humped. "Did you know snakes can swallow people easily?" _I don't like her sweet sounding voice one bit!_

"As a matter of fact I did…"

Medusa smirked slyly. "Accompany me for a walk, honey…" _I really don't fucking like where this is going!_

"Sure…"

* * *

**AN: And that's the second chapter guys! Do you like it? Hate it? Tell through a review pleaseeeee! I'll try to update soon again!**

**See Yeh Guys!**

**CaXica Pw**


	3. Chapter 2: Snakes!

**Hiya people! I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating in ages! I mean it's true I had school but that isn't excuse for not updating to my amazing readers! So, anyway, I'm going to make a Review corner just for you guys!**

**Review Corner:**

**HiHelloIWeird: ****Thank so much for the complement I mean I try to be as much in character as possible hehe… Anyway you're right Muchu is going to be Black*Star, I mean who else would fill that character so well? And General Ivan Evans is Soul's father here. Soul's real name is Soul Eater Evans, just in case you didn't know ;).**

**: ****Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Many thanks for those who faved/alerted this story!**

**And NOW LADIES AND GENTLAMEN ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

_Maka's thoughts are written in Italics!_

_

* * *

_**Maka's POV:**

Medusa guided us through many corridors, until we arrived at a blood red door.

Medusa opened the door, behind it were at least a hundred flights of stairs leading to the basement, I guessed.

At the end of the stairs was pitch black but, Medusa turned a red light on and what I saw almost made me lose my composure, and let my jaw hit the ground.

In this basement there were hundreds of snakes in all shapes and forms (thank God they were all caged, they looked pretty aggressive and… starved).

I kept my face impassive what made Medusa grunt in irritation. _Oh, I was definitely right I don't fucking like this!_

"So honey, what do you think?" asked Medusa in her usual fake sweet tone.

_That you have a fetish for snakes._ "I think that you have a pretty amazing… uhg… collection." I said my voice emotionless.

"Glad you like it. Do you want to touch some?" Medusa smirked suggestively.

_If I can shove them up your ass, fine by me._ "It would be… interesting I never touched a snake before." _I so want to kick myself for saying that!_

"I'll show you favorite one then, she's the one that resembles me the most." Medusa smiled a fake smile and walked to the first cage.

_Can't wait to meet her… _(**AN: yup that was sarcasm! xD)**_ I bet the snake is black with a blood red arrow along its body…_

Medusa withdrew from the cage and was indeed holding a black snake with a blood red arrow along its body. _Bullseye!_

Medusa caressed the snake with her fingers while approaching me slowly.

"Be careful she can feel fear from people… she'll attack instantly thinking it's a prey." _Yuhoo… I love her already…_

"Don't worry I'm not scared." I replied with a fake sweet smile just like hers.

"Good." Her tone turned dark and threatening in one word.

Medusa put the snake in my arms; said snake slithered up my arm and rested on my shoulders comfortably, which enraged Medusa deeply.

_Fucking snake, using my shoulders as a bed, disgusting._

"I see that she does like you… that's unusual."

"Really? I was always good with animals but not snakes…" I shrugged "Maybe you should put her back in the cage, she seems tired…" I wasn't lying even though the snake's soul is practically equal to Medusa's its soul showed tiredness from whatever it had been doing lately so, it didn't feel like biting me, lucky me, huh?

"What makes you say that?" Medusa no longer bothered to hide her full of poison and madness real voice.

"Just a guess." I shrugged again.

Medusa walked to me and took the snake from my shoulders to hers and caressed it. "How about, we play a game?"

"A game?" _I hope it's not what I'm thinking!_

"Yes, a game… I hope you are already aware that I'm going to flunk you, riiight honey? So what about a little game to relax?" _More like to celebrate._

"Why are you going to reprove me?"

"I don't see you fit for the job, honey, don't feel bad I'm sure there must be someone… ugh… that will like you…" she smiled another sweet smile.

_NO THANK YOU! I'M FINE WITHOUT MEN!_ "Oh, thank you anyway…" Maka faked a sad smile and an innocent voice.

"No problem at all, hon. So, shall we play?"

"Sure, why not?"

Medusa smiled deviously and pressed a button that was on the wall.

After the button was pushed all the cages opened and the snakes instantly crawled in my direction its soul's practically yelling 'FOOD'.

"I FUCKING NEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"Now, now honey, watch you language."

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch! And control your disgusting filthy snakes!"

"Did you just call my snakes… disgusting and filthy?"

"Do I need to be more explicit?" I replied dodging the snake's attacks effortlessly.

There was silence. A cold dead silence.

"No. More. Nice. Person… I'M GOING TO RIP EVERY MEMBER OF YOUR LITTLE BODY AND EAT THEM! I WILL NOT ADMIT YOU TO INSULT MY PRECIOUS BABIES!" (**AN: I know what you're thinking… Q: 'Wtf? Medusa's a cannibal?' A: No, but she is willing to be for her beloved snakes.**)

"Geez dude! That's not nice you know?"

"Come here you little wench!" Medusa run in my direction at an incredulous speed, I dodged her and the snake's attacks narrowly. "You're a good fighter I'll give you that. If your able to defeat me I'll let you live."

I unsheathed a black ninja knife (**AN: Like that small knife form of one of Tsubaki's weapon forms.**) and cut some snakes heads "Fine with me."

"NOOO MY BABIES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I noticed that Medusa was quickly losing herself to madness which it would be a pain in the ass for me to defeat in the end.

I continued to decapitate snakes till the only one left was the one at Medusa's neck, said person was on her knees whimpering… wait, whimpering?

"_You… you… killed… my… precious… babies… I'm… going… to… reap… your… insides… out…_" Medusa's voice scared the shit out of me; it was bloodthirsty, dangerous and evil.

That's when she completely lost it… I shouldn't have decapitated her snakes.

Medusa disappeared and appeared behind me, it's a good thing my reflexes are awesome or I would be dead by now… I blocked her with my ninja knife which cut her hand out.

Medusa screamed a high pitched scream in pain; blood flowed from her lost member wound.

I took the chance to run up the stairs, to the front door, I could hear her trailing me. When I run into the street where many people, including my mother and Granma, Medusa managed to cut my shoulder with a dagger.

"OW!" I yelped and ducked to avoid anymore injuries from the dagger.

The people around me gasped at the scene and backed away forming a wide circle around me and Medusa.

"Damn it all! This wasn't on my plans!" I said through my teeth.

"_HIHIHIHIHIHIHI!_ " Medusa's creepy laugh made everyone's bones shiver.

"Me-Me-Medusa-sama! What's w-" before the villager could finish a shuriken was flying his way I quickly run in front of the person and deflected the shuriken with my weapon. _Oh how I wish I had my scythe with me right now._ I sighed and attacked her head on.

Metal hitting metal was heard several times, no one could see us, it amazed me.

"I'm sick of this! I'm ending this in one attack!" I yelled jumping backwards putting some distance between me and Medusa.

I started sending some of my Soul Wavelength to my weapon, which started to glow green and grow in size into a bizarre katana/knife. I swirled it in my hands expertly before, stopping the movement and cut the wind in Medusa's direction, sending a wave of green glow towards Medusa, who took the hit to the chest but, didn't die she still got up and limped in my direction.

"_Kill… kill… KIIIIIIILL!_ " yelled Medusa starting to run again but this time randomly and carelessly leaving an opening for me.

Before I could kill her though, a man took out a pistol and shoot Medusa right through the head, making her fall lifeless to the ground. (**AN: Didn't expect that, did you?**)

"Tsk… I had the situation under control, you know?" I said in the man's direction.

"How can you be so carefree about this? You were victim of an attempt at murder!" shouted a woman from the crowd.

"I was made for this stuff… I wish I could be in the army…"

"Tch! A girl in the army would only bring dishonor to this country! You're a disgrace for thinking that just a little girl like you could have some value for Shinigami-sama's army!" yelled a man.

I sheathed my ninja knife and hid my face behind my bangs.

"Yeah! Go home do some housewife chores maybe then you'll be worth something!" yelled another.

The crowd started to yell obscenities at me and belittle me.

I lowered my head, whistled to my horse, Yume, and after she arrived I screamed at the crowd harassing me:

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME OR MY DREAMS! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I mounted Yume and galloped away from there fuming.

* * *

**AN: I think I went a little overboard with Medusa going crazy and stuff… but, I had to come up with an excuse to cut her head off *laughs evilly*.**

***Ahem* Anyway, I kinda suck at writing fighting scenes, don't you think? So Gomen for that!**

**See yeh, Guys!**

**CaXica Pw**


	4. Chapter 3: Proclamation

**AN: Heya guys! Long time no see! I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever! It was totally my fault! I got sidetracked by some stuff and neglected this story. SORRY! *bows to readers***

**Anyway, I'm going to do my best now! *pumps fist in the air***

**Now, enjoy the reading! d^^b**

_Thoughts are in Italic._

* * *

**Maka's POV:**

I arrived at the farm and dismounted Yume, as soon as I entered the gate I saw a cloud of smoke running in my direction.

"What the…" I started but was interrupted by my father's annoying high pitched voice.

"Makaaaa-Chan! You came to tell your father that you passed right?" his excitement irritated me, more than I already was.

"Shut up dad. I failed it as it was expected."

"Oh, Maka-Chan. You must be so sad! Come, papa will give you a hug." he said opening his arms, ready to engulf me in a hug.

"No thank you!" I replied dodging his arms "I'm just going for a walk around the farm."

He immediately started crying sand wailing, saying that he understood and I could come to him anytime. Like I would ever do that again, the time I needed him when I was little he ignored me as soon as a big breasted woman walked by.

I jogged away from his sobbing and noticed my mum and Granny entering through the gate.

Before walking around to the garden I left Yume in the stables and let the cricket loose in a leaf.

Said cricket gave me a sad stare and followed me as I walked slowly in the temple's direction.

I entered the temple, lighted a stick of incense, put it under the dragon statue hanging from the ceiling and looked at my reflection in the memorials ((**AN: Lolz, I don't know what else to call it… I'm not English so… yeah.**)), it looked like somebody else's.

"God! I don't even recognize myself!" I said as I wiped the makeup with my mini-kimono sleeve. "Why is it so wrong for a woman to wish to fight? Why do I have to marry some guy? I hate this!" I punched the ground angrily before looking at the ancestors' memorials and glare "Can't you do something about this idiocy? It's unfair!"

I stood there, glaring at the memorials for what seemed like hours. I finally got up and stormed away. I stopped by the Sakura tree and sat on the stone bench, looking at the horizon.

I heard someone clear their voice and looked to my right, unfortunately, it was my dad, and I could also see my mum and Granny hiding behind the wall, spying on us probably.

He took a sit next to me and looked around.

"My, my." he said "What beautiful blossoms we have this year." I ignored him but he seemed unfazed and pointed to a still not blossomed flower "She's late. But, I bet she'll be the most beautiful of all." He said looking at me and passing a hand through my now loose hair.

I couldn't help but let a small smile show. He could act like a decent father once in a while.

Suddenly, the alarm drums started. It could only mean two things: One. We were being attacked. Two, messengers from Shinigami-Sama had come to deliver something.

We hurried to the gate and looked outside, Shinigami-Sama's Counselor and two guards were in the middle of the street.

I was going to walk outside but, mum pushed me inside and said to stay there.

As she walked to the street with my father, my grandma coughed to her hand and pointed to the roof with her thumb and giving me a thumbs up she walked outside too.

I chuckled and climbed to the roof making sure nobody could see me.

The Counselor started speaking then, waving his hands in exaggerated gestures "Citizens, I bring a proclamation from Death City! The Rebels have invaded Death Country!"

People let surprised and fearful gasps but, the Counselor continued.

"By order of Shinigami-Sama, one man from every family must serve in the Death army!"

My heart jumped in that moment. Even if I hated my father I couldn't let him go to war. Besides him being very sick, he was no longer the warrior he used to be when he was Shinigami-Sama's right hand. Now he couldn't walk without the aid of a stick.

The Counselor unrolled a scroll and started reading names out of it, many were called, mostly were still young and good for war, but some were also old. "The Albarn Family!" the counselor called.

Dad gave the stick to my mother and tried to walk straight and without limping, but he still did.

Dad bowed and extended a hand to receive the scroll.

"We are expecting a lot from you, Spirit-San." The Counselor Ox said smiling arrogantly. It annoyed the crap out of me.

I stood up in the roof and shouted "Dad, you can't!" I jumped to the street and landed right beside my dad erupting more surprised gasps and murmuring "I can't let you do this. You are seriously sick!"

"STOP!" The Counselor yelled at me before looking at Spirit and giving him a disapproving look "You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence!"

"But…!"

"Maka." His tone was dark and reprimanding, something I rarely heard "You dishonor me." that was the worst thing he could've said in public. To me.

I bit my lip and looked to the ground, I felt my grandma's hands on my shoulders.

"Report tomorrow, at the camp in the outskirts of this village!" the Counselor said.

"Yes, sir." My father replied.

The Counselor nodded and galloped away.

Spirit turned away and walked/limped in our farm's direction, I followed behind, frowning. Grandma still had her arms around my shoulders and was accompanying me.

* * *

**AN: And that's the 3****rd**** Chappie, buds! Hope you liked it.**

**Now, just so you don't get all excited yet, I won't be posting anything till next week. Blame the tests from hell! My week's full of them, so I have to study. I just popped in to give you this little late New Year present. XD. Please R&R! ^^**

**See you Guys,**

_**CookieSmasher**_


End file.
